


Your Attention Please - Roman’s Week. (Day 4: Royality)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Day 4, Dd/lb, Fighting, M/M, NSFW, Roman's Week, Spanking, beauty pageant, royality, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman is Patton’s baby boy. He’s always wanting to please his daddy but more often than not he’s getting himself in trouble and then being punished, Patton doesn’t feel so bad when Roman brings it upon himself.





	Your Attention Please - Roman’s Week. (Day 4: Royality)

Patton guided the needle in and out of the black jersey knit material with precision wanting to heal the boo-boo that Roman caused to the anxious side’s jacket during a fight. Roman had apologized, but Patton was the one left fixing it. Tying off the final knot and holding the jacket up to the light when Patton noticed a corresponding and bigger hole on the other side. Breathing deep Patton set to work fixing the other side.

A light sprinkling of gold and red glitter filled Patton’s field of vision followed by a folded piece of paper with Roman’s handwriting and glitter art across it. Looking around Patton saw the heels of a pair of pretty shoes and the hem of a flowing dress disappear around the landing upstairs.

“Dear Daddy, You are formally invited to the bestest Beauty Pageant in the 9 kingdoms. Please come upstairs ASAP since you are the audience and the judge.” Patton read the paper out loud as he tried to shake the glitter from Virgil’s jacket. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the excited squee he heard his little Roman emit. Patton bounded up the stairs project in tow as he headed to his baby boy’s room.

Lights flashed and spun over the freshly summoned mini catwalk that filled the majority of Roman’s room. One plush pale blue and gold overstuffed chair was positioned at the side of the catwalk with a sign reading “Reserved for The world’s best Daddy: Patton”. Patton pulled the sign off the seat smiling to himself, putting it into his pocket to scrapbook later, and got comfy waiting for the show to start.

After five minutes of nothing, Patton pulled out the jacket and started mending it again. It worried Patton how Virgil had refused to leave his room until he had it back. What worried Patton even more was how his baby boy seem to be trying his darndest to end up over Patton’s knee more and more lately. But the train of thought was lost when the music started up and the lighting moved from the audience, from Patton’s lap, to just up on the stage.

“Gentleman, Daddy and my whole world! Are you ready for the heart pounding, show stopping power of Roman “the Prince of your dreams” Sanders!” Roman’s prerecorded voice came from out of the speakers.

“Woot! You know I am!” Patton exclaimed. “But can I get a little light, I was almost done.”

The lighting reacted by tightening up to just the center of the stage as a silhouette of a shapely figure in a flowing skirt came up to the screen then confetti rained down as Roman came into full view. Patton stared in awe at how well the red and white Lolita dress fit his smiley boy. How the ruffles fluffed around Roman’s sculpted calves, leading up to a ribbon at his waist which was tied into a present worthy bow above his bubble butt. Cute white satin bows adorned Roman’s front all the way up to his peter pan collar. Bouncing and strutting down the catwalk Roman smiled from ear to ear as Patton was clapping and hollering, pay attention to just him. This was the best way to distract his Daddy from Virgil’s dumb jacket.

By the third dress, Patton was sneaking tiny stitches during outfit changes. But when Roman came out in his fourth dress, Patton was to focused to even notice. Using the light from his cell phone to put in the last stitch. Suddenly the soft material was jerked from his grasp, the needle digging into Patton’s already tender fingers as it went. Gasping at the pain Patton put his finger to his mouth to stop the blood, but his eyes went to the stage.

“You’re my Daddy! Not Virgil’s! You should pay attention to me! I’m your special baby. Not that emo nightmare!” Roman wailed. Throwing the jacket to the ground as well as himself kicking and screaming “Mine. Mine Mine” at the top of his lungs.

Patton was so shocked he just stood at the side of the stage with his mouth open. But when Roman started to pull at the jacket, Daddy mode kicked into high gear.

“Roman Prince Sanders what has gotten into you! We do not treat our famILY member’s things so disrespectfully!” Patton wrapped his hands around Romans wrists seizing the jacket, laying it out of reach.

“You can’t correct me when you wouldn’t even pay attention to me! I’m a good boy all the time!” Roman spat back.

Patton pulled him to the side of the stage, Roman turned with easy as the fabric assisted Patton in his pursuit. Grabbing a fuming Roman by the waist, hauling him from the stage and over his knee as Patton sat back in the soft plush seat.

But as Patton seized the hem of Roman’s dress he felt a tear wet his arm and Patton could not follow through with the punishment. Something was wrong beyond what was happening right at this moment. Patton hugged Roman to him as he lowered the prince to his knees between Patton’s legs. Squeezing his thighs tight against his squirming baby boy’s sides while he held Roman’s face in his hands wiping away the tears.

“Oh oh oh, My baby boy. Shhh, Just breathe for me. Breathe for Daddy.” Patton coo’ed to Roman.

“O-ok..ay ay..”Roman hiccuped and focused on his Daddy’s soothing voice. Leaning down into Patton’s soft touches.

After a couple of long minutes when Roman’s face was dry and Patton helped him blow his nose. Patton lifted Roman’s chin so they were looking at each other again before he adopted a serious face.

“You are to stay put while I return Virgil’s jacket to him. You are going to use this time to think about your actions. Then you are going to use your words and your indoor voice to tell me when I come back. Do you understand?” Patton ordered, his voice still soft though Dad voice as on. Once Roman nodded his head, Patton pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead and sunk out of the room jacket in hand.

Roman knew he had taken it too far this time, But it was getting harder and harder to get his Daddy to touch him the way he wanted. The way he dreamed about at night. The dreams that made his cock stretch out the pretty roses on his little panties at night. But how was he going to tell Patton? Spankings were only listed as a punishment.

With the tell tale flex of magic, Patton rose up back into the chair before Roman. A concerned face to boot. Oh Roman could tell he had really broke the glass slipper this time.

“Did you think about what I said?” Patton leaned back and patted his lap. Roman crawled into his lap without a second to spare, wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck, hiding his face.

“Yes. ‘m Sowwry, Daddy.”

“You have to tell me what’s going on, Baby boy? Daddy knows you like you’re his reflection most of the time, but something’s happening here that I can’t figure out by himself. Can you help Daddy? Can you tell me the truth?” Patton pulled Roman into a sitting position again so he could hear and see Roman’s face.

“I won’t do it again. I promise, Daddy. I’ll stops.” Roman promised touching the kitty paw on Patton’s cardigan.

“And I am not just talking about this latest hissy fit, you’re spending more time over my knee than on my knee. Tell me right now. Why are you being like this?” Patton looked deep into Roman’s face, hoping to coaxed out his answers, but Roman hid behind his hands instead. Pulling Roman’s hands down, Patton kissed each one as he held both of Roman’s hands in his.

“I like being spanked, but only bad babies get spankin’s. Wish spankin’s was a reward.” Roman huffed.

“Is that all these horrible tantrums were about? Is that all you like, baby boy? Do you like it more than your current rewards? You must if you’ve been playing bad this whole time.” Patton pondered. Recalling how all of sudden Virgil didn’t seem to upset when Patton returned his old black jacket.

“Yes, very very much. I don’t mean to be a meanie boy. I just want your attention and your hands on me.” Roman shifted in place causing Patton’s hands to rub against his body. “But I know your rules say spankin’s are a punishment so I didn’t know what to do. But Virgil helped.” Roman frowned hoping Virgil wouldn’t get into trouble along with himself.

“Well you know what we do about that? We change the rules. Am I Daddy or Am I Daddy?” Patton joked while hugging Roman tight.

“Yes please! Please can we change it! I love love that so much.” Roman answered back bouncing up and down in Patton’s lap. The skirt shifting with the movement exposing more skin to Patton’s delight.

“Request granted since I love touching your body. Especially in a way you crave. I love how my baby boy wiggles and moans for me.” Patton kissed Roman’s cheek enjoying how Roman’s ass grinding against his hardening cock.

“Please Daddy. Need to be your good boy. Need to feel your stingy touch. I really loves you. Always be yours.” Kissing his Daddy right back while rocking his hips even more.

“Okay, Pretty one. Lift your ribbons and bows. Daddy wants to give you a reward. Going to make your bottom so red for telling me the truth about what you needed.” Patton coo’ed again, helping guide Roman over his knee.

“Thank you Daddy. And yes I remember if I touch your elbow it means stop.” Roman squirmed into position lifting his three layered skirt to his waist, revealing white ruffled panties.

Laying one stabilizing arm across baby boy’s back, Patton rubbed his other hand along each ruffle wanting for Roman’s okay.

“Your good boy’s ready for his reward, Daddy.” Roman reached up making sure he could touch Patton’s elbow.

“Thank you for using your words and your signal, baby.” Patton’s hand fell lightly onto the lace making Roman grab at Patton’s pants and grind his hardening cock joyously against Patton’s warm thighs. Patton spread his legs wider, supporting more of Roman’s body, but also removing any pressure Roman could use to rut against while being spanked.

Gradually increasing in strength with each strike until Roman was whining his name and title. Pulling his cute panties up by the waistband caused more of Roman’s pink ass to be exposed to each swat but the lace pulled so deliciously tight against his baby boy’s raging hardon as a bonus. Strikes falling again and again changing from side to side. A good Daddy makes sure his baby’s ass is redden evenly.

“Daddy, can I? Can I? Need to so bad” Roman whined gripping Patton’s ankle and pants leg his tight ass as red as maraschino cherries.

‘Just as sweet, too’ Patton thought before opening his mouth saying the words his baby boy was desperate to hear.

“Come for Daddy. Come for me.” Patton reached through Roman’s legs and stroked his throbbing cock over the panties twice when Roman started to spill. “Ruin those panties like a good boy. There you go. Yes! Baby, just like that. M-Make a mmmess all over the place for me. Just for meee.” Patton whimpered to a keening Roman. So lost in the sensations it took Roman a second to feel the warm wet spot at his hip, telling him his Daddy got off too.

“Daddy, we both got a reward now.” Roman giggled as he sat up, hugging Patton tightly.

“Yes we did.” Daddy admitted while trading little kisses with his baby boy. They laughed and cuddled until it was time for a bath and bedtime.


End file.
